Love In The Mist
by redaquarius
Summary: Maka went out with Soul. She loved him and he loved her. They were happy. But someone didn't like them being together. That person hated their love and would do anything and I mean ANYTHING to get rid of their love plus any bonds they had together. So will their love fall in a simple way,go down hard,or stay strong through it all? I seriously suck at summaries. This is SoMa!


_**Ohmyflippinggosh! I am so happy as I am typing this for you guys. Some where in last October WAY before I made this account I wrote a Soul Eater Fanfiction. But I never finished it. So I was cleaning up around my house and I went through an old notebook and found the first chapter and part of the second one. I then thought this could be way cooler so here I am! I hope you like it. This is in a modern setting! DISCLAIMER~ I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THIS STORY AND IF YOU COPY IT THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES! Now on to the new story!**_

Maka's POV.

"I can't believe I left the extra credit!" I muttered crossly under my breath. It is free period meaning I can go home but I forgot the dang extra credit so I turned my car around and came back. I ran through the halls praying that Professor Stein will still be in the class room. When I got to the room however,he wasn't there. But there was a note on the door. It read:

Maka. I saw that you left the extra credit papers at your seat earlier today.I left the door unlocked and they are on my desk,your welcome.

-Professor Stein.

I opened the door with the note in my hand and the lights were off. "Arrg!Where are the damn lights!?" I yelled in fustration for I had tripped for my 6th time trying to find the switch. I got to the front of the classroom where Professor Stein's desk was and could make out the papers on the desk. "Oh wait they are at the front." I mumbled in irritation as I realized where the light switch was. I hit the switch and as I turned around to make my way out of the room I was thrown against the back wall.

I coughed,for the air had been forced out of my lungs upon impact,and tried to get up. Keyword tried. Something is keeping me down. I glanced up and saw someone clothed in all black with a mask on. I kicked them off of me and yelled "Who the hell are you?!" all they did was laug and continue to throw punches and kicks at me.I managed to dodge a few and got hit with a few. 'Man this person is strong and I don't have Soul with me.' I thought as I dodged their kick and punched them square in the face.

They were sent flying backwards. They got up and charged at me and punched me in the gut. It hurt. It also made me lose focus. They swiped my legs out from under me and I landed on my arm the wrong way. They must of heard the crack of my bone because they laughed louder. I couldn't dodge their kick to the same spot and cried out in pain. There were bruises forming all over my energy was going down. I managed to dodge a few more punches and kicks. But then I got kicked in the stomach and blacked out. But before I completely lost consciousness I heard them whisper:

Master doesn't like you and Soul together,so stay away from Soul and he won't get hurt.

Then it was dark...

Soul's POV

I glanced at the clock and then at the door.I am worried. It's literally 5:37 pm! School ended 3 hours ago! Maybe I should go down there and check on all we know she probably found a new book and decided to start reading. I got up from the couch,grabbed my jacket and ran out the door.I ran to my bike,got on and sped off towards the school.'Please be okay!' I thought as I burst through the schools front doors. I ran down the hallways turning left and right for what felt like ages.

When I turned the corner to go onto the hallway where Stein's room was I saw someone leaving the room dressed in all black. I couldn't get their face but from the outline of their body I could tell it was girl. "Hey!" I yelled and ran faster. But they got away. 'I need to worry about finding Maka.' I thought as I finally made it to the classroom after what felt like an eternity. I walked in and saw Maka's bag at the front and someone slumped in a chair.

I walked closer and saw it was Maka. But it wasn't until is stood in front of her that I saw she was beaten. Badly by the looks of it. "Maka!Wake up!" yelled gently shaking her. I grabbed her bag and picked her up. But then a piece of paper caught my eye. It was addressed to: Whoever finds the girl. It read :

 _Whoever finds the girl I presume that she will still be unconscious. You are not obligated to read the the rest of this note. You are to bring it to the following name:_

 _Soul Evans_

 _Once again if you are not Soul Evans I suggest you don't read what is written next. But if you are Soul call this number and say I am ready for phase 1._

 _Number: 456-129-4730_

 _If you are thinking to let this go and forget about it you are so wrong. If you want to keep your girlfriend from hurting Soul,just do as this note says and no harm will come to her. I can't promise that but I know that probably any harm that comes her way won't come to her._

 _Happy calling,_

BY

After I read the note I couldn't stop thinking about it. But I took Maka to the hospital and turns out she only suffered some cuts and a dislocated shoulder and the socket kind of cracked. She had to stay over night. So I was going to until they said visiting times were over. After some arguments they agreed to let me stay. My thoughts went back to the note again and I took out my phone and dialed the number...

 ** _Cliffhanger!I am so evil. I am joking around you guys,I am not a crazy psycho,and I promise that. But did you like the 1st chapter of the new dtory I am writing or no?Please leave some reviews to let me know and constructive critisism only. NO RUDENESS ALLOWED! Seriously if you got something mean to say then don't read it. But to all my fellow readers who aren't rude please say what you would like to see happen or who you think it was._**

 ** _Thank you for your time,_**

 ** _redaquarius._**


End file.
